the surprised birthday
by Darklinkette
Summary: tamamki is 19 years old, i wnt say wat is going to happen, just read. :) this is the third of Host club's new hostess!


Hostess new member

the surprised birthday

Chapter 1

so, who one?" the Hitachiin twins crowded Kyoya as he pulled out the results for the past 3 month's professional picture selling. The new girl, Hannah, had made a bet with the two twins and the boss of the Host Club. The bet was that who ever got the most pictures sold would get a kiss by the loser. Tamaki stayed where he was, but he looked over at Kyoya. Hannah sat on the table, waiting. Kyoya scanned the results, then turned the paper so everyone could see what the list read.

first place: the twins

second place:Tamaki

third place: Kyoya

and fourth place: Hannah.

Kyoya looked at his friend. She shrugged, walking over to the twins. "what kind of kiss do we get?" Kaoru grinned mischievous at her. "you really want a kiss?" She smirked, when they nodded. She made them close their eyes. She grabbed Kyoya, whispering in his ear. He broke out into a grin, then whispered into Tamaki's ear. Tamaki nodded, walking toward the twins. They each gave the twins a kiss on the cheek. Hunni and Mori acted like nothing happened, but a big smile were on their faces when the twins opened their eyes. The twins looked at everyone's big grins, confused. It hit them when they saw Mori's smile. "Hey! That was a dirty trick." Hikaru frowned, grabbing Hannah. She laughed, pushing him away. "I never said I was going to. I just said the winner would get a kiss from the loser." she managed to get away from the twins when they tried to get her to kiss them. She went where Kyoya was standing, letting him wrap an arm around her waist. She leaned against him, watching as the twins laughed at being tricked at their own kind of game. "Kaoru!" Hannah stopped Kaoru as he and his twin walked by. "yes." he asked, looking at the American. "i was wondering, I'm still considered the new girl, even though I've been here month's now. I was wondering if you would help me with something?" she left the comforting side of Kyoya to walk with Kaoru, leaving Hikaru alone with everyone else. She dragged him out the door of the music room. "so, let me ask you something. Kyoya told me about Hikaru and Haruhi's first date. You seemed okay with it, why is that?" she asked him, leaning against the school wall. Kaoru tried to read her face, but couldn't see anything on it that let him know her feelings. "well, my brother and Haruhi are good for each other. She's opened him up more than Tamaki, Kyoya or Hunni. I have been trying to get them to spend more time together, but they won't." Kaoru scowled immediately when Hannah broke out into a grin. "what's so funny?" he asked her. "tell me, do you know anything about America and their sayings?" she asked him instead. Still scowling, he shrugged. "not really. I've heard a few from you, but don't know what they mean." Hannah nodded, figuring this. "in America, when a mother gives birth to twins, she tells them to follow their hearts and marry the person who sees them with their heart, not their eyes. In other words, marry someone who knows it's you, the real you, and not the other twin. Now, your the first set of twins I've ever actually talked to, but I can tell the bond Hikaru and Haruhi have." she grinned, watching as the eldest twin shrugged, but a small pink appeared lightly on his cheeks. "I have a proposition for you." he whispered into his ear, he nodded, listing. Slowly, a huge mischievous snicker cam from the twin. "now, I don't want to tell Tamaki, because it is obvious he will try destroying the plan before it even begins to bud." Hannah warned him, knowing he wouldn't say anything. He nodded, loving her newest plan.

Chapter 2

Hey! Haruhi!" Hannah hollered, waving her hands to get the Japanese girl's attention. "yes, Hannah?" Haruhi stopped, letting the American catch up. "I'm wanting to cook for Kyoya and everyone. Will you help me go around town and buy the stuff? I can't speak Japanese, and I don't want anyone to know what I'm cooking." she chuckled. She could already see the faces everyone would make at the food she was going to make. These rich people, even Haruhi, would be surprised by what Americans eat that wasn't deep fried. The two girls went around the stores, buying all kinds of food, enjoying the time together. "HAARUUHHIII HAANNNNAAHH!" two voices shouted in unison. "oh no!" Haruhi said. "the twins have arrived." Hannah said, getting use to the sound of the voices of the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the two girls, pulling them inside a building. "well, if it isn't the two popular twins of Ouran." Hannah exclaimed, pulling herself from the boys. "what's in the back. Hikaru asked. "food. I'm cooking for everyone tonight." Hannah told them, placing the bags down. "really? Like what?" a voice asked behind them. "Kyoya. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told y'all." she turned to the Shadow King. "what you guys doing following us?" Haruhi asked them. "we heard about the dinner and decided to get properly dressed." Kaoru told the girls. "properly dressed? The what your wearing is all wrong." Hannah tilted her head, looking at the twins suits. "you don't know?" Kaoru asked her. "obviously not." Hannah rolled her eyes. "we're having a small party at our house. It's Tamaki's birthday." Hikaru filled her in. "since your fixing dinner, you'll have to do it at the Twins place." Kyoya told her. "well, that is a bit of a surprise. I'm okay with that." she laughed. "good, because you girls need a new outfit." the twins pulled the girls form their bags of food,, making Kyoya take care of him. Knowing him, he done had someone taking the food to the twin's house with strict orders not to let anyone touch it. "wait! Why are we getting cloths for?" Haruhi resisted. "if you do your debts will get 10% smaller." Kyoya threatened them. "did you just threaten me?" Hannah pulled herself free from the twins, turning toward the Shadow King. "i did." Hannah tilted her head, tongue poking her cheek. "so, if I do let the twins dress me up, I don't have as many pathetic boys to deal with? I already know Haruhi will agree to it, but I on the other hand will not. " the twins watched as Hannah squared off with the senior host. "and just what is your proposal?" Kyoya asked her. "50 percent of the debt is to be deducted for me and Haruhi."

"!0%"

"40"

"10"

"40"

"20"

"35%"

"Deal." he agreed. He loved negotiating with her, she was the only person who would do it, other than Haruhi, but Haruhi never did it as much as Hannah did. She smiled, turning back to the twins. "okay, let's get this over with." after many hours of changing, modeling, and more changing, they were finished. "why am I in a dress?" Haruhi and Hannah both shouted in Unison when the twins finally choose the outfits they were to wear. "Tamaki wanted you into a dress." the twins told Haruhi. "and Kyoya decided this red one or this black one. We didn't think you would like the black one." Kaoru held up the black dress. Immediately, she was glad the twins choose the red one. The black had next to nothing on it. The black one showed more skin than any dress she ever wore, which wasn't much. "the red one had no straps, showed her back, and had slits all over the dress. It had a deep cleavage, but the black one showed almost the entire breasts! "fine." they both agreed. "we better hurry, before Tamaki gets home. We have only a few hours left before Tamaki comes to the twin's house." Kyoya warned them, looking at the clock in the store.

Host club reporting for duty!"the twins shouted, entering the kitchen. "what?" Hannah dropped an egg, startled by the unexpected, but kinda expected intrusion. "y'all want to help? Wash your hands." Hannah stared at the few host club members that had entered the kitchen. Haruhi was already in there, helping Hannah cook strange recipes. Mori, Hunni, the twins and Kyoya was in the kitchen, staring at the ingredients. "this will be interesting!" Hannah laughed, telling Haruhi. "it will be new, seeing these guys cook." Haruhi laughed with her. "alright! The twins will be working on the cornbread, Kyoya, you take over the Shepard's pie ingredients portions, Mori and Hunni, you guys can work on the mixing. Haruhi and me will do the hard part." with the orders taken, they went to their stations. It wasn't long after that, the twins began bugging Hannah. "Oi! How do you separate the eggs!" they asked, looking at the eggs that was separated on the table. Hannah laughed when she saw how the twins separated the eggs. "watch closely." she told them, taking an egg. She lightly hit it on the table, causing it to crack. "now, gently open the egg so the shell doesn't get inside the flour. Now you guys try." Hannah watched as the boys looked at the eggs with caution. Kaoru was the first to try and he cracked the egg, but caused it to splatter all over the floor. Hannah giggled, grabbing a towel to clean it up."you have to do it gently, or that will happen." trying again, he managed to do it. Hikaru followed after his brother and soon, both boys had the eggs in the bowl. "yes!" they shouted. "Good." she patted their heads. "now, knead the dough with your hands." both boys' eyes widen. "our Hands?" they gaped at her. "yes, otherwise, it wouldn't be all that great." she stuck her hands in it, showing them how to do it. She left them to finish up their work, and watched as Kyoya measured the ingredients, pouring them in a large bowl. "Hannah-Chan! Do we use our hands?" Hunni asked her. "No, you use this." she showed Hunni the mixer on the table. Hunni pressed a button, but jumped into Mori's hands when a loud noise come form the mixer. Hannah calmly pushed the off button, chuckling. Everyone had stopped to stare at the mixer like it was some mechanical monster. "that's sorta what you do, but you wait until Kyoya is done with the ingredients. Then, you will press the button." after she showed them how the mixing would work, she went back beside Haruhi to help her. "this is a rare sight." Haruhi told her. "yeah, I wish my mamaw was here. She would love seeing rich people work like this." Hannah commented, helping Haruhi with the biscuits that would go on top of the Sheppard's pie. After they placed the Shepard pie together in a pan and the cake into the oven with the cornbread in another pan, they placed it all in the oven, they all relaxed in the kitchen. "will this be good?" Hunni asked Hannah. "that depends on what you guys think." she told them. Hunni grinned, like the answer. Kyoya stood by the oven, watching the timer tick by. Suddenly, a big plop of dough landed on Kyoya's hair. He jumped up, looking at the culprit. "What? You shouldn't get too excited over the timer. Besides, we had dough left over." Hannah shrugged. The twins snickered at the gleam in Kyoya's eyes. He picked the dough off him, and slung it at Hannah. She ducked, laughing, but was hit by Kyoya getting dough from the bowl. This caused a huge dough war. No one heard when guests started arriving into the house, or when one certain guest entered the kitchen, being greeted with a huge dough ball in his face. "Oh! Hey, Tamaki!" the host club laughed at their 'king' who had taken the mask of dough off his face. "what's going on here?" he asked, looking at the room that was painted with dough. "we were cooking." as if on cue, the timer dinged, making everyone, even Tamaki crowd the oven. "y'all might want to back up." Hannah warned them. Obeying, they backed up, but Tamaki didn't. Hannah opened the door, and a huge cloud of hot steam spit out of the oven. Tamaki scrambled backward, tripping over some dough on the ground, making him fall backwards. "i told you to back up." she said, shrugging. "with hands covered, she pulled the Shepard pie out, placing it on top of the oven. "wow! It really did rise! Amazing!" the twins exclaimed, looking at the cornbread she brought out. "and now, the cake." she said, reaching to get it. "hey! Can I get it out?" Hunni asked her. "sure, just be careful." she told him, handing him the oven mitts. "wow! Is that what all strawberry cake looks like before it's decorated with frosting?" Hunni asked, staring at the pink bread he placed on the oven with Hannah's help. "yeah." she told him. "would you like to decorate it?" she told him. "really?" he gave her his beamed smile. "yeah, but you have to wait until it's cooled. If you don't wait, then it will just fall right off." she told him, taking the pan and placing it in the freezer. "what are you doing?" Hunni followed, watching her. "it will cool faster this way." she explained to him. She shut the freezer door, and looked at the host members. "there's people out there, waiting for the birthday boy's appearance. Haruhi and me will bring the food, you guys go ahead." the twins shook their heads. "nope! We helped, so we want to bring the food. Boss, on the other hand, will go out and not let anyone know who is bringing the food." Hannah smiled, she didn't expect them to want to help. "okay." the twins pushed Tamaki out the door and returned inside the kitchen. After a few minutes, the Host club brought out the Shepard pie. Everyone there looked at the pan like it held the plague. "what is that?" "is that what the Americans eat?" "i heard the Host Club made it." "I heard Hannah taught the Host Club how to make it." these were heard, making the host club grin. "i don't think I'm allowed to eat it." "I'm afraid my father would disown me if I did." these comments made Hannah and Haruhi roll their eyes. They placed the food down,and told the guests to eat. Hunni and Hannah went back in the kitchen to get the cake out of the freezer. "are you ready, Hunni?" Hannah asked Hunni. "hold it! Everyone heard Hunni was decorating the cake and wanted to see it!" Tamaki burst through the kitchen, taking the small senior out of the kitchen. Sighing, Hannah brought out the cake and icing. "Alright! Hunni is going to decorate the cake." Hannah hollered. Everyone crowded around, watching as Hannah showed Hunni what to do. After a few minutes, Hunni backed away to show his work. It was sloppy, and a few spots weren't covered with icing, but Hannah congratulated him. "good job. Not bad for your first time. " she laughed, rubbing his head. "how horrible! The most untalented job I have ever seen!"

Chapter 3

a woman's voice was heard in the crowd. Hannah turned around toward the group. "alright! Who said that?" she hollered. "I did!" the crowd broke looking at the woman who was ringing like a cat. "what right do you think you have to come in here and make fun of Hunni's work?" Hannah demanded, walking up to the girl holding a daisy close to her chest. "oh my! The rumors are true! The host club has gone and gotten them another girl. What is your name, dear Princess?" a girl stepped beside the daisy girl and grabbed Hannah. " A beautiful Iris. Beautiful, but not appreciated. Come with us, and we'll let you bloom into the sun." "i asked you a question? Who are you? And why did you hurt Hunni's feelings?" Hannah pointed to Hunni, who had tears in his eyes. "we are the Zuka club from Lobelia Academy. This is Chizuru and Hinako. I am Benio!" they did their little dance introduction. Hannah's shoulders were twitching, everyone started to back up, unsure what Hannah was about to do. She bent over, clutching her stomach, and the three Zuka members became worried. They approached the American, thinking she was about to throw up. Fortunately , she did not. Instead, she threw her head back, laughing. "what is so funny?" Chizuru asked the girl. "that has to be the most, ridiculous, pathetic, hilarious dance moves I've ever seen! Do all Japanese dance like that or just these three?" she asked the Ouran host club, pointing at the girls. "oh my, we seem to have amazed her to laughter with our performance." Benio smiled. She held the American to her chest. "oh, she has never seen these famous dance moves before! What a sad life you have lived. I will make sure you always live life to the fullest when you switch to Lobelia." Benio told Hannah. "switch? No, I am a foreign exchange student, I can not switch, nor would I like to." Hannah pushed the girl away. "Lobelia is a all-girl school. You will surely blossom if you go there." Benio told Hannah. "all-girl? Oh dear goddess! I would rather slit my own arms than to go to a place like that? Now, if you excuse us, Ma'am, we have a birthday to celebrate. You must know where the door is, so please, don't let it hit you on the way out." with that said, she walked back to Hunni and placed 19 candles on the cake. "we will not leave until you agree to come with us!" Benio walked toward the girl. "look, get this throw your flower minded head, I. am. Not. Going. With. You. Now, run off, before you get hurt." Hannah turned back to Hunni, helping him light the candles for Tamaki. She was suddenly grabbed from around the waist, and pulled from the Host Club. She was turned around to face Benio. "why shouldn't a beautiful flower like you be in Lobelia? This foreign exchange thing is nothing more than a small stepping stone, my Flower." Benio stroked the girl's hair. Rolling her eyes, she shoved her off. "I ain't your nothing.. either leave peacefully, or I'll make you leave." Hannah placed her hands on her hip, waiting with an arch eyebrow. "fine, but only if you will tell us your name." Benio agreed hesitantly. "it's Hannah, now leave."" she said, "thank you for coming, have a nice drive home." Hannah said politely, remembering that some of the people here were customers to the Host Club. "Hannah, the Japanese translation is flower. Yes, your destiny is for Lobelia. We will not give up on you." Benio took Hannah's hand, kissing it. "until we meet again, my flower." the Zuka club left the party. "well," Hannah clapped her hands together. "shall we sing happy birthday?" on cue, everyone started singing off chorus. After everyone was served Shepard pie, and commented on how good the American was at cooking, they ate cake. "hey, your not thinking about going are you?" Kyoya asked Hannah. "i don't know. Becoming a hostess for females does sound kinda interesting." she tapped a finger on the bottom of her chin. "becoming bisexual might be fun. Plus, it's very interesting, seeing what a woman would have to do to make another girl swoon." she laughed, giving Kyoya a kiss on the cheek to let him know she was kidding. Tamaki was showing Haruhi off, loving how the girls squealed over the idea of the "boy" in female cloths. All seemed right with the host club, but under that childish act, everyone was terrified. This wasn't their first encounter with the Zuka club. They once tried to get Haruhi to follow, but she wouldn't leave the Host Club. Now, they were working on getting Hannah from the club. Kyoya stood by Hannah, looking at his computer. She peered over his shoulder, looking at the ratings made in the last three months. "their pretty good, rising everyday thanks to you." Kyoya commented noticing her looking at the ratings. "that's great." she said. "looks like everyone's starting to leave." she noticed, seeing people leaving after wishing Tamaki a happy birthday. "so, this is the rebellious teen hostess that has set Ouran on it's ear." a elderly woman with a scowl on her face, poked a non-wrinkled finger in the girl's face. "yes, and you are?" the old woman huffed. "i am Tamaki's grandmother. I was not pleased seeing the heir eating such a horrible looking food. I'm surprised no body got stomach troubles from that greasy looking thing. You Americans have no shame in what you eat." she said, walking away. "well, I just made my second rich enemy in this place." Hannah commented watching the horrible old woman walk away. "hey! Old lady Sou! You mustn't use so many anti-aging wrinkle-free cream. Pretty soon that scowl will fall in four face and make you ten times worse." Tamaki gulped as his grandmother turned her angry eyes at the American. "how dare you? I suppose there isn't any manners in America." she said. "same goes to rich Japanese people. I'm glad I'm a commoner, I wouldn't wish to look like you when I get older. Your so fake, I wouldn't be surprised that when you passed on, they melt you down and turned you into that product you use so much." the twins covered their mouths, trying to keep form laughing. Tamaki rushed over there, hoping to stop the argument, but he didn't get there in time. A deep aged laugh was being heard coming from Tamaki's grandmother. "i see, that is good. You have a real talent there, Commoner." the woman complimented Hannah. "what...just happen?" Tamaki asked Hannah after his grandmother was gone. " I believe your grandmother likes me." Hannah smiled. "likes you? You two bickered like two old people." Tamaki exclaimed. "yes, and old people enjoy having someone argue with them." Tamaki had no reply at this fact. Hannah patted him on the shoulder. "you'll get it one day." she told him. Everybody left, talking about the eventful party. "well, that was fun, we need to do this again."

Chapter 4

Wow!" Hannah exclaimed when she walked into the music room 3 for the emergency meeting Kyoya had texted her about. All of the guys stood in the room surrounded by irises. "what is going on?" Haruhi asked, walking into the room. "it seems these are for Hannah." Kyoya said, holding up a card. Hannah took it, reading it out loud for everyone to hear.

Dearest Iris,

these are a small token from the Lobelia Academy wishing you a happy birthday on this special day. We hope you will come and join us so that you may blossom into the beautiful Iris that you are.

With love,

Benio and the Lobelia Academy.

"wow, they just won't give up, will they?" Hannah exclaimed, crushing the note. "I'm going to end this once and for all. It's been three weeks since that intrusion and I am just done with this annoyance." Hannah said, walking out of the music room. "what's wrong with her?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. He shrugged, not knowing himself. "let's follow!" the twins said together, walking toward the door. "Mori, stop them." Kyoya said. Both twins were picked up by Mori and carried from the door. "she needs to let them down ion her own, don't worry about her." kyoya told them, letting Mori place them back down.

Listen, I am not going to be a part of this Zuka club or this Academy. Leave me alone, stop with this ridiculous sending of gifts." Hannah told Benio, barging into the room that the Zuka club was in at the moment. "oh, it's the Iris!" Benio reached toward the girl, stopped at the death stare she gave her. "listen to my words, and heed them better. I will never be a part of the Zuka Club. Now, leave me alone, or you will regret it!" she used her cold voice, terrifying the Zuka members. Her cold voice was one that even Kyoya would back from if she ever directed it towards him

"so, your not going to join the Zuka club?" a girl asked Hannah, the first one to ever request her. "no, I enjoy the Ouran Host club, it's colorful. Besides, a entire school for girls? Sound painful. I would never fit in." Hannah said. "but you are a girl. Why wouldn't you fit in?" "because, in my old school, the other girls hated me because I could understand men more than women. Some were afraid I would steal their boyfriends away, while others hated the fact I spoke my mind, instead of obeying and just acting like them. To tell the truth, all this crap about being excited over dances, dresses, and hair drove me nuts. I never cared about my hair, that's why it's cut short. As for dances, I can't dance, and dresses are to hard to skateboard in." she told the girl. "your not at all what I expected." the girl commented. "really? What did you expect?" Hannah asked curiously. "i expected a slut, to be honest. A rude, no mannered person, with no ability what so ever to being nice, but that wasn't what I got. It's wonderful to see a woman who isn't like all these other girls around here." Hannah smiled. "Hinako, that's nice of you, even though your leader doesn't seem to understand." the Zuka member nodded. "well, I believe woman should be praised, but I'm not like her, I don't see the point in forcing a woman to do something she doesn't want. It's a shame your not a part of the Zuka club, but it's obvious your more comfortable around these men, I wish you luck, Ir...Hannah." she stood preparing to leave, but before she did, she handed Hannah a piece of folded paper. It smelled strangely like daisies. "i would like to become friends with you." she said, leaving. Hannah picked up the folded paper, the entire host club behind her as she opened the note. "a phone number?" Hikaru asked quizzically. "yeah, she said she wanted to be friends, but I don't have a..." a small box with a bow was dropped on her lap. She looked at it, then up above her. Kyoya was fixing his glasses, not looking at her. She picked it up, opening it to reveal a small silver flip phone. "That has the Host Members numbers in it, music from your favorite bands, and your completely..."

"with a price tag." she finished for him.. he smirked, loving how she knew everything he was going to say. It did irritate him a little that she was able to read his mind, but not that bad. "how many more?" she asked him, turning the cell on. Well, you had only 250 left, so double it."

"450! geez, you enjoy this don't you?" she asked him. He turned around, smiling, saying he did. SNAP! The sound coming from Hannah's new phone. "perfect! A picture of you smiling!" she exclaimed, setting it as Kyoya's main pic so when he called it would show up. Everyone, but Kyoya moved away from the Shadow King, fearing the worst. She looked up at everyone who was behind the couch, and turned toward Kyoya. "hey! If I'm going to be tortured I better get something out of it." she smirked at him. "he dropped his book, walking to face her. She stayed where she was sitting, looking back at him, just waiting with a smirk. "if you want something out of your torture, how about this then?" he said, leaning down, capturing her hands. Tamaki squealed, fearing for her. "oh she's a goner!" the twins said, covering each others eyes. Hunni got tense, waiting to see what would happen, as did Mori. Haruhi was about to go save her, when what happened next stopped her in shock. Kyoya bent down and kissed Hannah, in front of the entire Host Club! "Kyoya senpai..."

"he kissed..."

"Hannah."

Haruhi, Tamaki,and the twins gaped at the same time. Kyoya pulled Hannah out of the chair, and wrapped his arm around her, smiling. They turned at the gaping Host Club. "what? You seem surprised." Kyoya said. Hunni was the first to congratulate them. Haruhi was the first to snap out of her shock. "wow! You guys! Congrats on being together, but Hannah." she turned to the girl. "are you sure? He's a brute at times." Hannah smiled, placing her head on his shoulder. "true, but I like that. He's so mysterious and it keeps me on my toes. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." she laughed. "of course, we can't let anyone else know. So, you guys better keep your mouths shut." he said, looking at Tamaki and the twins. "what? We aren't going to say anything." the twins said. They looked at their boss, and poked him. He fell, still in shock. "i think you broke him." Hikaru said, staring at the president. Hannah sighed, leaving Kyoya's arm to crouch by the "king" and poked him as well. "senpai! Are you okay?" she asked. He groaned in answer. A gleam appeared in Hannah's eye. She bent forward and gave Tamaki a kiss on the cheek. Tamaki jumped up, and ran away from her to his corner he always went to. "well, no helping him then." she shrugged. "Kyoya!" Tamaki finally spoke. Everyone turned to Tamaki, he was still crouched in his corner, and he wasn't looking at them. "if you two are going to be together, what will your father say?" Tamaki faced them. "well, father did want me to marry Haruhi, but I'm sure he won't mind Hannah." kyoya reassured Tamaki. Tamaki was still unsure, but he grabbed Hannah's hand. "oh, one of my own daughters, leaving her daddy's side to date. She's still so young." Tamaki cried out. "your what?" Hannah exclaimed, pulling her hand away. "oh, it's so cruel, your far too young." Tamaki kept on saying, making Hannah arch an eyebrow at Haruhi. "so, why didn't you join the Zuka club?" Kyoya asked Hannah, making her face him. "because, y'all would never make as much rating as you are now. Without me, y'all crumble" she laughed, kissing Kyoya.

**THE END**


End file.
